Theo Henson
Theo Henson is the son of John Henson and an employee at his family company, Henson Holdings. After the death of his father, he assumed control of the company. History Early Life Growing up, Theo was very close to his mother, but had a distant relationship with his father, since he always put his job first. When Theo was ten, his mother went to see his father during a business trip and was killed at the hotel. While Theo believed it to be robbery, she was actually killed by a demon because John once made a deal with a another demon to become successful. Some time later, Theo was sent to a boarding school and started acting rebellious to get his father's attention, though it had little effect. Demonic Attack In 2029, Theo started working at his family company. After a successful merger, Theo convinced his father to organize a party for the employees to thank them for their hard work. P3 was hired for the party, and there Theo met the manager, Penny Halliwell, who immediately felt attracted to him. When his father was too busy to attend the party, Theo gave a speech in his place. Theo was disappointed by his father's absence and decided to leave early. As he left, he was joined by Penny, who warned him that he was in danger. At that point, the two were attacked by four demons, and Theo was wounded by a fireball. They were rescued by a mysterious woman, who left without giving any explanation. Theo was shocked, though Penny convinced him to trust her and took him to the Halliwell Manor. Once there, Penny explained what had happened to her cousin Chris while his girlfriend Sarah treated Theo's injury. The next morning, Theo and Penny tried to understand the reasons for the attack. Penny suggested that Theo was targeted because of his father. When Penny touched him, she accidentally discovered about his mother's death. Theo explained about his past and they decided to go to John for answers. Theo faced his father, who admitted selling his soul in exchange for financial success. They were then attacked by Nanta and her demons. John was killed by Nanta in the fight, which was interrupted by the arrival of Chris, who took them back to the manor. Penny hypnotized Theo to make him sleep, but he soon awake and went to Wahlstrom International intending to take revenge. Nanta took Theo him prisoner and decided to use him as bait for the witches. During the confrontation, Nanta was vanquished, while Victoria was framed for the murder of John by Bianca. During the rescue, he and Penny shared a passionate kiss. A few days later, Theo went to P3 and Penny apologized for kissing him in the heat of the moment. Theo admitted that he felt attracted to her, but told her he was not ready to start anything. As the new owner of Henson Holdings, Theo wanted to host all future parties at P3 as a way to thank her and handed her an envelope of money, though Penny only agreed to take half as she wanted to become successful on her own. As a final goodbye, Penny shared some memories that his father had passed on to her, allowing Theo to realize the truth about his mother's death and feel his father's love. Appearances *Legacy 116: Birds of a Phoenix Feather Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mortals Category:Innocents